The Crazy in this School
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Fail at title. Cerita tentang bagaimana nasib rambut chara-chara Hetalia yang AWESOME, yang akan dipotong dengan sadisnya sama pak guru! Warning : OOC, AU, gila, edan.


**Hetalia ~ The Crazy in this School**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland

_** A/N **_: Halo~ aku mau coba bikin fic pendek tentang kejadian gila yang pernah gue alami di SMP gue ini LOL~ sumpah, semua cewek yang telat (tentu aja gue termasuk satu diantara mereka #woi#) sampe ngakak mati liat para cowok dipotong rambutnya sampe segitu pendeknya X"D ada OC punyaku yaitu Leiz Walschkderberg sama pak Chris di sini! LOL xDDD dan satu lagi, semua penyiksaan pak Chris hanyalah HIPERBOLA BELAKA. Happy Reading!

Flame PROHIBITED dan kalo ada yang flame, tanggung sendiri karmanya.

**[**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, WARNING : OOC, AU, gila, DLDR, typo, OC punyaku : Leiz Walschkderberg (female).**]**

.

.

.

Di sekolah SMP Internasional di wilayah Vienna, terlihatlah seorang gadis muda berambut pirang, yang mengenakan _tag name_ Leiz Walschkderberg, tergesa-gesa berlari ke sekolahnya. Hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, dan ia yakin dia bakalan dihukum lagi oleh para gurunya yang dikenal killer.

TAP! Derap langkah terakhir yang disenandungkan Leiz berhenti di depan pagar sekolah. Untung satpamnya mengizinkannya masuk ke gedung SMP itu, dengan syarat harus maju di depan lapangan sewaktu apel pagi.

"Coba kau maju di depan lapangan ya, lagi apel tuh." ujar satpam santai.

Leiz hanya bisa meringis sedih. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia terlambat, lantaran ditinggal pergi oleh sahabatnya, Alois Edelstein sang Kugelmugel. Dasar cowok bertampang cewek, batin Leiz kesal.

Ketika dia sudah sampai di lapangan, alangkah syoknya Leiz. Di sana sudah menanti puluhan lelaki yang terpaksa berdiri di depan lapangan . Ada gerangan apa mereka sampai maju ke depan lapangan? Leiz nggak habis pikir. Untung aja Elizabeta, sang Hungary, dan Natalya sang Belarus juga terlambat ke sana.

"Eliz, ada apa sih?" tanya Leiz penasaran.

Elizabeta tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke Leiz sambil menjawabnya, "Tuh para lelaki maju ke depan karena berambut panjang. Ntar katanya mau dipotong sama Pak Chris."

Leiz menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan Elizabeta. Eits, kayaknya ada Alois Edelstein sang Kugelmugel itu, batin Leiz kaget. Mampus udah hari ini, dapet tontonan gratis para chara Hetalia yang mau dipotong rambut dengan paksanya…

Sewaktu apel pagi selesai dengan cepatnya, dan semua murid sekolah itu bubar, dan tersisalah sudah mereka. Sekonyong-konyong pak Chris yang mukanya AWESOME tapi sadis, maju di depan mereka semua.

"Yang rambut panjang + telat, maju ke tengah-tengah lapangan! Murid sana, masuklah kelas dan baca Alkitab! Udah, buruan! Nggak ada waktu! CEPAAAT!" bentak pak Chris kenceng-kenceng dari lapangan. Kontan aja murid-murid yang mau nonton penyiksaan gaje ala Pak Chris itu, langsung terbirit-birit masuk ke kelas.

Abis pak Chris puas mengusir para murid nakal itu, ia lalu menatap para murid yang terperangkap dengan suksesnya itu dengan tatapan kayak Berwald, "Alfred F Jones, SINI!"

"NO WAY! AKU ADALAH HEROOO~" kelakar Alfred yang berujung dijewer Pak Chris, lalu ditekukkan badannya di depan pak Chris yang udah siap ambil ancang-ancang menyiagakan gunting raksasa. Glek.

Sret sret sret. Suara rambut Alfred dipotong oleh Pak Chris terdengar mengerikan, dalam berbagai arti. Francis sampe merinding ketakutan, Natalya justru ketawa sampe mati. Apalagi beberapa karakter Hetalia lainnya.

"Mati gue." keluh Alois ketakutan.

Sialnya, pak Chris ternyata juga ikutan memotong antenna-nya Alfred, sehingga nggak dapet dibayangkan rambut Alfred yang abis dipotong habis-habisan sama pak Chris. Gilbert sampe ketawa hingga kejang-kejang saking konyolnya penampilan Alfred yang paling baru itu.

"SELESAI! ALOIS, SINI! KAU SUDAH 432.543 KALI MELANGGAR ATURAN INI! KAU KUPOTONG HABIS SAMPE MENYISAKAN SEDIKIT RAMBUT DI KEPALAMU, ALOIS!" teriak pak Chris terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong.

Leiz kontan aja menahan ketawa. Mampus udah Alois itu, batin Leiz penuh kemenangan. Alois sendiri akhirnya terpaksa maju ke depan pak Chris alih-alih mau melarikan diri. Mampus udah! GOD, HELP ME!

SRET SRET SRET SRET! Kontan aja suara desingan gunting Pak Chris bergema di sana. Wuusshh… Semua chara Hetalia terbengong sambil merinding ketakutan. Rambut panjang sang Kugelmugel terjatuh dengan suksesnya, karena terpotong dengan sadisnya oleh Pak Chris.

Melayang udah keimutan Alois itu, batin semua chara Hetalia ketakutan. Francis malah meluk-meluk Antonio, yang kontan aja di-deathglare sama Lovino yang juga kena perangkap itu. Feliks malah pundung plus nangis-nangis takut dapet giliran dipotong.

Setelah beberapa lama dipotong-potong dengan sadisnya, pak Chris akhirnya ngomong juga, "Selesai, Alois. Jangan lupa untuk terus kayak gini! Kalau berani melanggar lagi, kali ini pak Hengaku yang akan memotong rambutmu!"

Glek. Para karakter Hetalia tahu banget siapa Pak Hengaku. Siapa yang nggak kenal beliau? Guru olahraga sadis yang hobi banget nyiksa anak laki-laki! Pernah satu kali Alfred dan kawan-kawan berlari kayak abis kerja rodi saking sadisnya beliau!

"IYA PAAAK! AMPUNI SAYA PAK!" jerit Alois ketakutan sambil lari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya. Alfred aja sampe diketawain Arthur pas kembali ke kelasnya, dan gimana nggak merasakan derita ini!

"Oke, FELIKS ŁUKASIEWICZ, MAJU!" perintah pak Chris sadis.

Kontan aja para murid yang terjebak itu memberikan jalan kepada Feliks, sehingga pak Chris dapat melihat Feliks yang masih pundung. Akhirnya, pak Chris terpaksa menyeret Feliks dan menekukkannya di depan para murid lelaki tersebut.

Pak Chris lalu berujar lagi, "Feliks, kau adalah murid kedua yang paling sering melanggar aturan ini. Kupotong seperti Alois Edelstein itu."

"OH TIDAAAK!" jerit Feliks ketakutan. Boro-boro melarikan diri, pak Chris udah keburu mengikat sekujur tubuhnya dan memotong habis rambutnya. Belum lagi Toris, sang Lithuania, udah pingsan duluan karena nggak tega melihat sahabatnya dibeginikan sama pak Chris itu.

Vash berkomentar dengan sinis, "Wah, ini karma ya buat maniak kuda poni sama pakaian cewek. Kayaknya dia juga bakalan ditambahin hukumannya lantaran mengenakan roknya plus pitanya toh…"

"Benar kata Vash, dan kau akan belajar di ruang BP!" tambah pak Chris sambil masih asyik memotong rambut Feliks dengan sadisnya.

"TIDAK! AMPUNI GUE PLEASE, PAK! JANGAN! JANGAAAAAN~" jerit Feliks nangis-nangis lebay sambil berteriak dengan paniknya. Keburu pak Hengaku yang udah ada di samping pak Chris sejak tadi, menyeret paksa Feliks ke ruang BP beserta tasnya.

Vash melotot kaget, nggak menyangka ramalan gaje-nya bakalan menjadi kenyataan. Lama-lama gue juga mampus, disiksa di ruang perpus karena ketahuan bawa senjata diam-diam ini, batin Vash ketakutan.

Pak Chris lalu memanggil calon korban (?), "VASH ZWINGLI, MANIAK SENJATA, MAJU KE SINI! LETAKKAN SENJATAMU DI DEPAN PAK HENGAKU DAN BELIAU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KE PERPUSTAKAAN!"

GLEGARR! Kontan saja Vash merasa dirinya dikutuk (?) sama Tuhan, lantaran ketahuan membawa senjatanya. Vash lalu dengan terpaksa maju ke depan pak Chris, lalu meletakkan senjatanya, mulai dari segala jenis peluru sampai senjata, lalu menekuk diri di depan pak Chris.

"Kau sudah membuat guru lain marah, jadi rumahmu yang penuh amunisi akan kami SITA." komentar pak Chris. Habislah sudah aku, batin Vash kesal. Kini dia udah nggak bisa lagi maen hakim sendiri sama nation-tan lainnya…

"Sadisnya…" gumam Leiz menghela nafas sambil melirik-lirik sederetan calon korban pak Chris dan pak Hengaku. Habislah udah mereka itu, batin Leiz ketakutan. Natalya malah mengulum-ulum senyuman penuh kesadisan, begitu pula dengan Elizabeta.

SRET SRET SRET. Akhirnya, rambut Vash dipotong juga. Francis sampe memekik ketakutan sambil berlindung di bawah ketiak Antonio dan Gilbert lantaran ketakutan banget dengan pak Chris itu.

"Nah, selesai. Pergi ke ruang perpus dan pulang jam delapan malam!" perintah pak Chris sadis kepada Vash. Mampus udah gue hari ini, batin Vash kesal. Lili pasti kuatir, batin Vash lagi.

Setelah Vash menjauh dari pak Chris dengan langkah gontai, apalagi dikawal dengan ketatnya oleh Pak Hengaku, akhirnya pak Chris memanggil lagi calon korbannya, "FRANCIS BONNEFAY, MAJU SINI."

Sayang beribu sayang, Francis udah duluan pingsan. Kesempatan itu segera saja direbut pak Chris untuk memotong rambut Francis yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Alhasil pas pak Chris selesai memotong rambut Francis jadi kayak perwira militer Indonesia, semua chara Hetalia pada modar saking nggak bisa nahan ketawa terus.

Setelah selesai memotong rambut Francis, Francis digotong oleh para siswa klub kesehatan sekolah, dan pak Chris melanjutkan kegiatan mengerikannya, "GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, MAJU!"

"NEIN NEIN NEIN, I'M KINDA AWESOME!" kilah Gilbert dengan cepat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan pak Chris. Boro-boro melawan, pak Chris malah dengan suksesnya menarik dan menjewer habis Gilbert, dan menekukkannya dengan paksa.

"NEIIIINN~~~~" jerit Gilbert ketakutan.

Keburu, pak Chris sudah memotong rambut Gilbert dengan ganasnya. SRET SRET SRET. Semua cewek yang telat itu hanya bisa berfacepalm ria sambil memberi Gilbert pesan dari dalam otak (?), yaitu 'betapa kasihannya dikau'…

Yak. Selesai. Tau gak? Pas selesai dipotong, rambut Gilbert lebih mirip… BIKSU! Kenapa? Iyalah, saking kesalnya pak Chris kepada murid paling badung yang satu ini, dia sampe mengeluarkan cutter untuk memotong habis semua rambut Gilbert.

"OH NEIIIN~ KOK GUE JADI BIKSU KAYAK GINI, PAK CHRIS?" protes Gilbert kesal. Buru-buru pak Hengaku udah mengirim Gilbert _back to his class_, jadi nggak ada komplain yang berbuntut panjang. Bisa sial ntar, kata pak Chris dengan awesomenya…

Pak Chris lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, "MATHIAS KØHLER, MAJU SINI BERSAMA LUKAS BONDEVIK!"

CTAR CTAR CTAR! Mathias bergidik, sedangkan Lukas sang Norge hanya bisa pasrah. Untung Norge rela rambutnya digundulin kek apa, dan berujung pak Chris malah mengurangi intensitas kesadisaannya. Alhasil, Norge cuma dipotong pada bagian poni, dan jepit rambutnya juga disita, tapi nggak separah Gilbert, Vash dan Alois itu.

"Selesai, silakan kembali ke kelas. MATHIAS, SINI!" perintah pak Chris dengan sadisnya.

"NEJ NEJ! ABSOLUTELY I AM AWESOME LIKE GILBERT!" kilah Mathias, yang lagi-lagi copas (?) kata-katanya Gilbert, yang lagi-lagi dengan suksesnya dijewer dan diseret ke depan Yang Mulia Pak Chris (?) *dibunuh*.

Pak Chris langsung dengan tanpa basa-basi memotong bagian rambut Mathias yang jabrik, hingga meninggalkan rambut yang kelihatan kayak perwira militer Indonesia. Alhasil, semua chara Hetalia yang terjebak di sana ketawa lagi sampe minta ditanyai lima perkara… #plak

"Selesai, kau dikirim ke kamp pembelajaran di perpus sana!" perintah Pak Chris. Pas Mathias mau melayangkan komplain, keburu dia udah diseret pak Hengaku ke ruang perpustakaan. Bayangkan aja, di sana nggak boleh berisik atau kalian akan dibunuh oleh para penjaga perpustakaan yang galak plus sadis, apalagi Vash. Bisa berabe nasibnya ntar.

Pak Chris lalu melirik sisa manusia cowok yang terjebak dalam inspeksinya, dan tersisalah Antonio, Wang, Herakles, Toris dan duo Italy yang ketakutan banget. Antonio cuma memakan tomatnya, sedangkan Wang pundung, Herakles tidur terus dari pagi tadi. Klop banget dah, batin pak Chris kesal.

"Toris, maju." ujar pak Chris lagi.

Glek. Toris menelan ludah, dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan maju ke depan pak Chris dan bertekuk di depannya. Sret stret sret. Akhirnya selesai juga, dan Toris cuma dipotong di bagian yang dekat dengan telinganya plus di tenguknya.

"Selesai. WANG, MAJU." perintah pak Chris sadis.

Akhirnya, Wang bukannya maju dengan perkasanya, malahan dia diseret-seret oleh Antonio dan Toris. Setelah diikat sekujur tubuhnya saking protesnya, dia juga digunduli habis-habisan, sehingga membuat Leiz ilfeel.

Berikutnya Herakles yang masih tertidur, untungnya pak Chris memotongnya dengan hati-hati agar dia nggak dicakar-cakar Corporal Cats punyanya. Pernah satu kali waktu awal tahun ajaran baru, pak Hengaku dan pak Chris mencoba memotong habis rambut Herakles, dan berujung diserbu Corporal Cats yang kebetulan lagi bareng dia.

Selanjutnya, duo Italy. Nah yang satu ini cukup mengerikan…

"LOVINO DAN FELICIANO, MAJU. BIAR PAK CHRIS DAN PAK HENGAKU YANG MEMOTONG KALIAN BERDUA." perintah pak Chris dengan sadisnya.

Beruntung Lovino dan Feliciano nggak tumbang lantaran suara Pak Chris yang saking tingginya bisa membikin sebuah pesawat Cessna mendarat darurat di pekarangan sekolah… (oke, abaikan yang ini.)

Lovino perlahan-lahan bertekuk di tempatnya, sehingga membuat pak Chris terpaksa menghampirinya terus memotong habis. Kriwilnya juga ikutan dipotong, alhasil membuat Lovino menjerit ketakutan.

"TIDAAAK… PAK CUKUUUUPP… JANGAAAN… CUKUP, PAAAKK…" jerit Lovino sambil memohon-mohon ampunan. Leiz sampe berfacepalm plus bermuka biru saking syoknya. _Ini anak kok pengecut banget sih?_

Sedangkan, pak Hengaku justru kesusahan sendiri. Mengapa? Pasalnya, Feliciano udah duluan minta bala bantuan yang berupa BANJIR BANDANG! Ya iyalah, pas Pak Hengaku udah memotong kriwilnya Feliciano, Feliciano nangis keras-keras sambil mengeluarkan air matanya yang bahkan bisa menjadi banjir banding kalo nggak dihentikan!

"SUDAH SUDAAAHH… CEPET BASMI BANJIR BANDANG INIII!" jerit pak Hengaku yang terhanyut ooleh banjir banding itu. Boro-boro beliau sendiri, Leiz dan kawan-kawan plus pak Chris dan Lovino juga ikut terhanyut oleh air mata Feliciano sendiri.

Alhasil, Lovino akhirnya bisa menenagkan Feliciano, dan berhasil membuatnya mau berhenti menangis. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai dihukum, akhirnya tersisa hanyalah Leiz, Elizabeta dan Natalya.

Pak Chris lalu mengeluarkan daftar siswa yang terlambat, seraya bertanya kepada mereka bertiga, "Sebutkan nama kalian, kelas kalian, alasan terlambat dan berapa kali terlambat!"

"Leiz Walschkderberg, kelas IX-E, bangun kesiangan, delapan kali." jawab Leiz tanpa basa-basi. Elizabeta dan Natalya hanya bisa berfacepalm mendengar jawaban asal-asalannya Leiz itu.

Pak Chris lalu menuliskan nama Leiz di daftar itu seraya berkomentar, "Walschkderberg-san, kau keseringan bangun kesiangan ya. Tolong sekalian juga e-mail kamu agar aku bisa menghubungimu."

"Baiklah." Leiz lalu menuliskan alamat e-mailnya di daftar siswa tersebut. Pak Chris lalu menggangguk pelan dan memintanya kembali ke kelas. Selanjutnya, pak Chris lalu melirik dua siswi lainnya.

Elizabeta yang menyadari dirinya dilirik pak Chris, lalu memberikan jawabannya, 'Elizabeta Héderváry, kelas IX-C, digombalin sama ibunya Roderich plus bangun kesiangan, tiga kali."

Kontan saja pak Chris dan Natalya yang berfacepalm ria kala mereka mendengarkan alasan Elizabeta. Ini anak cewek kok perangainya super duper unik ya? Pak Chris hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Héderváry, alasanmu kayaknya nggak masuk akal. Aku tuliskan yang 'bangun kesiangan' saja ya." bantah pak Chris setengah hati sambil menuliskan namanya di daftar itu. Elizabeta lalu menggangguk pelan, dan pergi dari hadapannya setelah pak Chris mengizinkannya kembali ke kelas.

Natalya lalu memberikan jawabannya sambil menodongkan pisaunya di depan pak Chris (jangan ditiru ya…), "Natalya Arlovskaya, kelas IX-A, bangun kesiangan juga, satu kali."

"Turunkan pisau itu atau saya kirim kau juga ke kamp itu, sedangkan pisaumu aku sita!" ancam pak Chris sambil mengambil paksa pisau itu dari tangan Natalya. Saat Natalya mau ngamuk, keburu dia udah diikat sama pak Hengaku.

Pak Chris menyeringai, "Kau pilih dikirim ke kamp itu ya, bersama Feliks ya! Ya sudahlah, pergi sana ke ruang BP!"

Natalya langsung mengirimi pak Chris sumpah serapah (jangan ditiru ya, guru adalah panutan terbaik kita…), yang berujung pak Chris langsung menuliskan kata-kata tambahannya di dalam catatan Natalya, yaitu bahwa Natalya tipe psikopat dan harus diawasi secara intensif.

Sial sudah nasib semua anak Hetalia yang tertangkap dengan suksesnya di sana dan merasakan siksaan yang dilakukan oleh pak Chris dan pak Hengaku. Hoahm, sang author gila ini sudah selesai bercerita tentang kehidupan gila ini. Selamat malam~ #ditabok sama para pembaca setia (?)

**[End]**


End file.
